Lizzy Marah?
by farika
Summary: Lizzy marah pada Ciel. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?/My first fanfic in this fandom/RnR please? :D


**LIZZY MARAH?**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor, Family, Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Abal, Gaje, Garing, Crazy, Typos, Aneh, dll.**

**Summary: Lizzy marah pada Ciel. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?**

**A/N: Haloo~ Farica ada di sini! Wah, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom kuroshitsuji. Duh, jadi malu sendiri… *PLAK! Sebenarnya sudah lama pengen buat fanfic di fandom kuroshitsuji.. Cuma belum dapat ide yang pas. Semoga fic yang saya buat ini bisa readers nikmati dengan baik…**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Siang itu begitu cerah, santai, dan membosankan. Mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting yang selalu menjadi teman sehari-hari Ciel memang benar-benar melelahkan. Haaahh…. Sungguh lelah. Tapi, siang ini beda. Beruntungnya siang ini Ciel terbebaskan dari cengkraman dokumen-dokumen yang memuakkan.

"Silahkan tehnya, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja tuannya dengan anggun. Tuan Mudanya yang kata orang-orang sih, cute gitu, sebenarnya lebih cute author *hueekk* , sedang menikmati santai siang harinya di taman bak seleb. "Terima kasih, Sebastian. Pergilah, jangan mengganggu aku. Aku ingin menikmati siang santaiku yang hanya kudapatkan sekali setahun."

"Yes, My Lord.." kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Ya. Laksanakan!"

"Baik. Upacara hari ini siap untuk dilaksanakan!" jawab Sebastian dengan tegas.

Woi! Ini ceritanya Ciel lagi menikmati siang santainya yang hanya dia dapatkan setahun sekali, loh! Bukan upacara tiap hari senin!  
>Ooh, baiklah. Kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya.<p>

"Yes, My Lord..." kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. Dan berjalan meninggalkan tuannya di taman sendirian.

Sebastian terus melangkah.

Terus melangkah tanpa henti.

TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG! TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG! TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG, TENG!

Bunyi terompet pun menggema di angkasa. Tebaran bunga di mana-mana. Karpet merah membawanya menelusuri jalan.

Woi! Woi! Ini bukan acara pernikahan kali! Cabe, deh! Eh, cape deh! =="

Ooh… Oke-oke. Kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Yes, My Lord..." kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. Dan segera pergi menuju suatu tempat. Ke mana dia melangkah kita tidak akan tahu. Karena Sebastian adalah iblis dan kita adalah manusia.  
>Yaeyalah! *PLAK!<p>

Kita kembali melihat taman. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, cute, dan jenius itu sedang menikmati siang santainya sendirian. Dia hanya memperhatikan burung-burung yang lalu lalang, semut-semut yang mondar-mandir, dan anjing tetangga yang masuk ke tamannya tanpa izin. Sesekali dia mendengar bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang dihembuskan oleh angin yang numpang lewat, menyejukkan rasanya. Haaahh… Suasananya begitu tenang, damai, dan tentram. Menenangkan sekali.

"CIIEEELLLKUUU…" tiba-tiba Lizzy datang sambil memeluk Ciel dari belakang. Dengan otomatis suasana yang begitu tenang, damai, dan tentram itu segera menghilang.

"Li…Lizzy? Kenapa kau datang ke mari?" tanya Ciel dengan tampang bermalas-malasan.

"Lizzy kan mau ketemu sama Cielll… Ciel kok nanya begitu, sih? Ciel gak mau lihat Lizzy di sini ya?" tanya Lizzy balik, wajahnya tampak memelas. Tentu saja Ciel tidak dapat menepis wajah memelas Lizzy.

" Tentu saja. Ah…ma…maksudku, ti..tidak. Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Ciel gak perhatian, ya… Lizzy kan baru punya pita baru…"

"Ooh, pita yang kau pakai itu, ya?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah pita pink yang bertengger di kepala Lizzy.

"Iya… Bagus, kan Ciel? Lizzy suka sekali dengan pita ini…"

"Ooh. Begitu," kata Ciel. Lalu meneguk secangkir teh yang telah disajikan Sebastian.

"Ciel… Ciel… Pita ini ibunda yang beli, loh! Ibunda memang tahu selera Lizzy, ya.."

"Tentu saja. Ia kan ibumu," sahut Ciel. Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Lizzy mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Memang, sih. Tapi, baru kali ini ibunda member Lizzy pita sebagus ini. Lizzy sangat suka. Oh, iya, Ciel gak pernah beri Lizzy pita!" kata Lizzy yang berada di belakang Ciel.

"Memangnya aku harus memberimu pita?" tanya Ciel sinis.

"Kalau Ciel yang beri pasti Lizzy suka. Apapun itu. Tapi, karena Ciel gak pernah kasih Lizzy pita, Lizzy sangat menyukai pita ini."

"Ooh," kata Ciel singkat. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ciel?"

"APA?" tanya Ciel sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak ingin pisah dengan pita ini, Ciel…"

"Itu bukan urusanku! Sekarang, bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku terus? Aku ini mau ke WC! Apa kau tidak lihat kita sudah di depan WC?" kata Ciel marah-marah.

"Aaah… Maafkan Lizzy, Ciel. Lizzy keluar dulu," jawab Lizzy dengan muka merah dan segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haahh… Dasar Lizzy! Kapan dia bisa tidak menggangguku. Lalu apa hubungan pitanya dengan diriku? Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Ciel dalam hati.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malamnya…<strong>_

Ciel sedang menikmati tehnya di depan perapian. Memang, teh adalah minuman sehari-harinya. Tidak pernah hari tanpa teh. "Haahh… Nikmatnya…" kata Ciel sambil menyenderkan dirinya di kursi yang empuk itu.

"CIIIEEEELLL….." kata Lizzy yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Ciel tepat Ciel sedang ingin meneguk tehnya. Karena terkejut, teh yang masih ada di mulutnya nyembur tepat ke wajah Lizzy dan membasahi rambutnya.

"Ah! Pitaku basah! Ciieeelll jahat!"

"Ma.. Maaf, Lizzy. Mungkin bisa kubersihkan. Sini pitamu."

"Benarkah? Tolong, ya Ciel. Lizzy sangat menyukai pita itu," kata Lizzy lalu memberika pita yang ia pakai itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya, tenang saja deh. Sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah."

"Iya, Ciel," kata Lizzy. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tertunduk lesu.

"Awas, Lizzy!" teriak Ciel.

DUUAAK!

Lizzy menabrak dinding.

"Auw! Sakit! Hiks…"

Ciel segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Lizzy. "Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat depan! Jangan lihat bawah! Memangnya ada apa di bawah, hah?" kata Ciel memperingatkan sambil menuntun Lizzy yang masih memegang kepalanya karena sakit, ke kamar Lizzy.

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku hanya saja baru sadar… bahwa…"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata sepatu tidurku imut juga, yaa… Baru sadar…"

" A… Apa?" kata Ciel dengan pose terpaku.

Lizzy segera memasuki kamarnya dan tidur dengan lelap. Ciel bingung mau diapakan pita Lizzy itu. Ya, tentu saja Ciel akan membersihkan pitanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Seumur-umur baru kali ini Ciel menyentuh pita seorang lady.

"Tuan Muda kebingungan?" tanya Sebastian. Kemunculan Sebastian ini sukses membuat jantung Ciel hampir mau copot untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu.

"Wah, itu kan pita Lady Elizabeth. Kenapa ada di Tuan Muda? Jangan-jangan Tuan Muda…."

PLAK!

"Hentikan otak mesummu itu, Sebastian! Aku hanya mau membuang pita ini! Eh…. Ma…maksudku…." kata Ciel salah omong. Dia segera gelagapan.

"Mau dibersihkan ya, Tuan Muda? Ternyata Tuan Muda perhatian sekali dengan Lady Elizabeth."

Seketika itu pula wajah Ciel semerah nanas, eh semerah tomat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh akan membuangnya. Lagipula karena pita ini aku capek mendengar omongan Lizzy yang sangat menyukai pita ini," balas Ciel sambil membuang muka dan berjalan menuju belakang mansionnya.

"Tuan Muda memang kejam, ya," komentar Sebastian sambil mengikuti tuannya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Diam kau! Berisik!"

Akhirnya, pada malam purnama itu Ciel membuang pita kesayangan Lizzy ke tong sampah yang disaksikan oleh Sebastian yang senyam-senyum kayak orang gila, tikus-tikus, kecoak, cicak, nyamuk, dll.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pagi harinya…<strong>_

"CIIEEELLL…. Mana pitaku?" tanya Lizzy senang.

"Sebastian, carilah orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan kasus ini."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

"Cieeelll… Pitaku?" tanya Lizzy mencoba mencari perhatian Ciel.

"Maylene, bisakah kau membuatkanku secangkir teh? Aku lupa meminta Sebastian untuk membuatnya, tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi."

"Ba… Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Ciel? Ciel? Pitaku! Pitaku!"

"Diamlah, Lizzy! Apakah kau tidak melihatku sekarang, aku ini lagi sibuk!" balas Ciel dengan sedikit kasar.

Lizzy melangkah ke luar ruangan Ciel itu dengan wajah masam. "Ciel… Pitaku…"

Lizzy berjalan-jalan di sekitar mansion dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah berjalan sampai ke halaman belakang mansion. Terlihat di sana ada sebuah tong sampah yang masih bersih. Lizzy berjalan ke arah tong sampah itu.

"Mansion ini hebat juga, ya. Tong sampah aja bersih."

Lizzy membuka penutup tong sampah itu. Matanya terbelalak akan sesuatu.

"Ci…el… pi…ta…ku?"

Sementara itu Ciel terlihat masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Dokumen-dokumen yang dihadapannya sudah setinggi Gunung Everest. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Biasanya, apabila Lizzy datang mansionnya pasti berasa ramai. Tapi ini tidak. Ciel pun memutuskan untuk mencari Lizzy dan mengajaknya sesuatu, paling tidak hanya minum teh bersama.

Setelah cukup lama mutar-mutar di sekitar gubuk (mansion) Phantomhive, akhirnya Ciel menemukan Lizzy yang terlihat sedang merenung di tepian salah satu jendela di salah satu ruangan yang ada di salah satu bagian mansionnya.

"Hai, Lizzy…"

"..."

"Mau minum teh bersamaku?"

"…"

"Aku sedang ada waktu untuk meladenimu. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"…"

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku bicara, hah?"

"…"

Ciel yang sudah naik darah hingga mengeluarkan uap di kedua telinganya tidak bisa menunggu lagi. "Ada apa dengan anak ini? Aneh sekali," pikirnya dalam hati. "Ah, sudahlah nanti dia juga yang mulai bicara."

Ciel menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memandang ke luar mansion dari salah satu jendela di salah satu ruangan yang ada di salah satu bagian mansionnya.

"…"

Ciel menunggu dengan sabar.

"…"

Lebih sabar lagi.

"…"

Menahan diri.

"…"

Dan akhirnya…

"Cukup Lizzy! Apa-apaan dengan perubahan sikapmu ini? Kau pikir dengan begini caranya kau akan mendapatkan perhatianku, hah? Tidak akan!"

"…"

"Baiklah! Terserah dirimu saja!"

Akhirnya Ciel berjalan meninggalkan Lizzy walaupun matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Lizzy yang masih tetap tidak bergeming.

Sekali lagi Ciel menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Huh! Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya."

* * *

><p>Kini matahari telah kembali ke tempatnya semula dan berganti jaga dengan bulan. Namun, sikap Lizzy yang berubah secara dramatis ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia hanya diam, melamun, dan menyendiri. Bahkan saat makan malam pun tiba, tidak ada perubahan dari sikapnya yang kelewat diam itu. Jujur saja, hal ini membuat Ciel dkk menjadi risih.<p>

Lizzy lebih dulu menyelesaikan makan malamnya ketimbang Ciel. Tidak perlu disuruh lagi, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan segera memasuki kamarnya tanpa berisik. Ciel hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Maylene, Bard, Finnian!"

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Tolong urus Lizzy!"

"Ha?"

"Buat dia kembali berbicara seperti dulu. Ternyata jika dia diam lebih mengerikan daripada berbicara."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Maylene, Bard, dan Finnian segera melesat pergi menuju kamar Lizzy, sedangkan Ciel meneguk teh yang telah dihidangkan.

* * *

><p>TOK! TOK! TOK!<p>

"Permisi, Nona…" Maylene membuka pintu kamar Lizzy dengan sangat hati-hati, diikuti Bard dan Finnian yang ada di belakangnya.

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada suara, tidak ada kehidupan. *BUAGH!*

Lizzy tampak sedang membaca sebuah novel, dari ekspresi wajahnya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Trio Ceroboh itupun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Lizzy dengan malu-malu kucing (?).

"Nona, kalau boleh tahu, apa penyebab Nona berubah seperti ini?" tanya Maylene hati-hati untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"…"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar pori-pori tubuh Trio Ceroboh itu. "Tuan Muda benar sekali, Nona Elizabeth lebih mengerikan saat diam daripada berbicara," pikir mereka bersamaan. Mereka berpikir sejenak, kemudian Finnian mulai angkat bicara, "Nona, ayo kita bermain!"

"Yeeaayyy!" kata Maylene dan Bard serempak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"…"

Hah! Lagi-lagi tidak ada kehidupan! Ups, maksudnya tidak ada sahutan ataupun suara.

Bard maju ke depan Maylene dan Finnian, dan memulai angkat suara. "DO~ RE~ MI~ DOOO~"

Ehem! Baiklah, jangan keluar dari cerita! Lagi tegang-tegangnya nih!

Bard melangkah dengan tegap lalu menatap sayu Nona-nya itu. "Nona, maafkan kami jika kami ada melakukan kesalahan."

"…"

JEGEEEERRR!

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya Trio Ceroboh mengalah dan kembali pada Tuan Muda mereka yang sedang asyik minum teh bersama Tanaka. "Hohoho…"

"Tuan Muda…"

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Trio Ceroboh menggeleng kuat. Haaah, ternyata benar dugaan Ciel bahwa Lizzy tetap saja tidak mau bicara. "Artinya hanya 1 hal itu yang bisa aku lakukan agar Lizzy kembali berbicara," pikir Ciel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paginya…<strong>_

Pagi itu udara begitu sejuk, burung-burung berkicau merdu, dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Pagi yang sangat cocok dimulai dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang. Tapi berbeda dengan Lady yang satu ini. Ia hanya diam, menyendiri di depan jendela sambil menatap kosong pemandangan indah di mansion Pantomhive tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia masih merasa panas dan kemarahannya akan susah sekali redup. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi bertingkah laku seperti ini. Ia sangat kecewa kepada Ciel.

"Lizzy!" panggil Ciel setengah berteriak.

"…"

Tidak ada tolehan, tidak ada suara. Ciel mendengus kesal.

Ciel berjalan mendekati tunangannya itu hingga kini ia berdiri di samping Lizzy dan mengikutinya memandang ke luar.

Lizzy yang di dalam hatinya masih merasa kesal, mencoba menghindar dari Ciel. Ia mencoba pergi dan meninggalkan Ciel namun pergelangan tangannya seperti ada yang menahan. Ya, Ciel menahannya untuk pergi. Lizzy membalikkan tubuhnya dengan terpaksa, dilihatnya wajah Ciel yang bersemu merah.

"Ah! Ciel lucu banget, sih! Tapi kan aku lagi marah, gak boleh kalah!" batin Lizzy.

"Ini!" Ciel mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan ternyata benda itu adalah pita kesayangan Lizzy! Udah bersih, makin antik dan kinclong pula!

"Ah! Pita ku!" Lizzy segera menyambar pita kesayangannya itu dari tangan Ciel, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan senang. Sekilas Ciel tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah menimang-nimang pitaku sayang, Lizzy kembali memperhatikan Ciel. Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan terbaiknya, Lizzy segera memeluk Ciel dengan sangat erat.

"Akuuuu sayaaanggg Ciiieeelll!" teriaknya.

"Ah! Nafaskuuuu!" sahut Ciel yang ngos-ngosan.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu ada sesosok butler iblis yang melihat mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum bak seleb dan menggumamkan, "Manusia itu tidak menarik."

Hah?

*BUAGH!*

Ya. Memang lebih baik Lizzy seperti ini, kan?

Tapi, Ciel! Anda belum minta maaf!

**THE END**

**.**

**Huwa! Huwo! Huwauwouwo….!**

***PLAK!***

**Yeay! Yeay! Gaje bener kan fanfic ini? Unsur humornya juga samar-samar dan garing banget. Belum lagi disisipkan typo-typo gaje dan ending yang tak kalah gaje.**

***Gigit-gigit sapu tangan***

**Ya, saya akui fanfic ini memang aneh bin gaje, jadi saya mohon review para readers mengenai fanfic ajaib saya ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**


End file.
